wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Agitation 3.10
|previous=Agitation 3.9 |next=Agitation 3.11 }} is the tenth chapter of Agitation. The Battle continues, Tattletale goes back inside the bank, Kid Win’s BFCannon, Bug's sudden headache isn't helped when a hostage introduces a fire extinguisher to her head. Plot Clockblocker is down, trapped by Taylor in the previous chapter. Aegis is being torn between two of Bitch's dogs, Angelica and Brutus. Taylor directs her bugs towards the last priority target, Vista, but the distorted space of the battlefield hampers her progress. Meanwhile, Bitch rides her last dog, Judas, towards Vista, but Kid Win and Gallant open fire on her. Judas takes a few glancing shots, but Vista raises the ground in front of him, making him fall and fling Bitch forward. One of Gallant's emotion blasts hits her, making her extremely angry. In her rage she orders Judas to attack him. Bitch herself attacks Vista directly, but the Ward expands the space between them, retreating. Taylor notices that she is starting to get a headache, thinking it might be the unknown person on the roof, though she doesn't know any heroes that have those sorts of abilities. Bitch gives up on Vista, and orders Judas to stop attacking Gallant, who is struggling to stand, and attack Kid Win. Kid Win manages to hit Bitch with a laser, knocking her down. Judas abandoned the attack, guarding Bitch. Back at Vista, a figure stumbles out of Grue's darkness, covered in it, screaming about bugs. Both Taylor and Vista assume it to be Browbeat, and Vista moves closer to him. However Taylor realizes she doesn't have any bugs on the figure and it is revealed to be Grue, who knocks Vista out and covers her with darkness. Taylor tells Tattletale it's time to escape, given almost all the Wards are out of play, but Tattletale delays, heading back into the offices at the back of the bank. Taylor returns to the action to find Kid Win flying on his hoverboard, phasing some sort of massive device in mid-air. He blasts Judas across the street from where he is protecting Bitch, and frees Aegis from the two dogs trapping him. Taylor attacks Kid Win with her bugs, but the majority of them are eradicated by the cannon with a flamethrower. Kid Win shoots the window she's looking out of, directing more bugs at Kid Win, and she notices Clockblocker is starting to get free. Aegis notices and dives at her, but is deflected by Regent and quickly gets attacked by another dog. Kid Win is too distracted by Grue and Taylor's bugs. Aegis triggers a flashbang, and takes the advantage. He drops another flashbang when the dog recovers, but Grue covers it with darkness, blocking its effects. Regent manages to get Kid Win to fall off his cannon by twisting his fingers and arm, and then tazes him. He takes the fallen Ward's hoverboard, flies to the turret and starts shooting Aegis. Taylor laughs at the irony, but is interrupted by a hostage, who hits her in the head with a fire extinguisher. Major Events *Hostage assaults bug with a fire extinguisher. Trivia *Tattletale's little side trip will come up later. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters